Cushing's syndrome, characterized by hypercortisolemia, is a condition involving a prolonged excess of circulating cortisol. Excess circulating cortisol leads to excess cortisol binding at the glucocorticoid receptor, which in turn causes a wide array of serious symptoms, including one or more of: hyperglycemia; hypertension; abdominal obesity and thin arms and legs; facial plethora; acne; hirsutism; proximal muscle weakness; bone loss; easy bruising; and red purple stripes across the body. Cushing's syndrome patients are at increased risk of hypertension, cardiac arrhythmias, atherosclerosis, and other cardiovascular disorders. Cushing's syndrome can be classified as exogenous Cushing's syndrome (caused by excess use of glucocorticoids drugs, such as prednisone, dexamethasone, and hydrocortisone), and endogenous Cushing's syndrome (caused by deregulatory abnormalities in the hypothalamus-pituitary-adrenal (HPA) axis). Endogenous Cushing's syndrome consists of Adrenocorticotropic hormone (ACTH)-independent Cushing's syndrome, characterized by an overproduction of cortisol in the absence of elevation of ACTH secretion; and ACTH-dependent Cushing's syndrome, characterized by excessive ACTH secretion.
ACTH-dependent Cushing's syndrome includes roughly 80% of patients having endogenous Cushing's syndrome and consists of two major forms: Cushing Disease and ectopic ACTH syndrome. The former is typically caused by a pituitary tumor and the latter is typically caused by a tumor outside the pituitary. Tumors may produce and secrete proteins and hormones such as corticotropin releasing hormone (CRH), ACTH, and/or cortisol, for example. Such proteins or hormones may not be active, or may only be partially active; see, e.g., Mathioudakis et al., Pituitary 15(4):526-532 (2012)). Correct differential diagnosis between the Cushing Disease and ectopic ACTH syndrome is important for endocrinologists to recommend transphenoidal surgery or appropriate imaging to identify source of the ectopic ACTH secretion. Thus, when a patient is identified as having a pituitary tumor (Cushing Disease), transsphenoidal surgery is indicated, and should be performed to remove (as much as is possible) the tumor. Patients identified as having an ectopic tumor (ectopic ACTH syndrome) should have appropriate imaging, and, if the source of the ectopic ACTH secretion is located, surgery should be performed to remove (as much as is possible) the tumor. However, some patients may not be candidates for surgery, or may fail surgery (e.g., not all the tumor may be removed). Patients that are not candidates for surgery, or who fail surgery, will likely benefit from treatments which block the effects of cortisol, such as treatment with a glucocorticoid receptor modulator (GRM).
Endogenous Cushing's syndrome patients may be treated by administration of a GRM. A GRM modulates the activity of a glucocorticoid receptor (GR). The GRM may be, for example, mifepristone. A GRM that antagonizes activation of the glucocorticoid receptor (GR) by GR ligands may also be termed a glucocorticoid receptor antagonist (GRA). Antagonistic activity of a GRM is typically effected by interfering with ligand binding to the GR. The main endogenous GR ligand is cortisol; artificial GR activating ligands include, e.g., dexamethasone, prednisone, and others. In the case of the GRM mifepristone, the GR modulation includes reducing the activity of the GR. Mifepristone administration, typically once-daily mifepristone administration, is used to treat Cushing's syndrome in patients, including ACTH-dependent Cushing's syndrome patients. Due to their elevated cortisol levels, Cushing's syndrome patients have an increased risk of developing hypokalemia, which occurs when cortisol levels are so high they overwhelm the enzyme (11-β hydroxysteroid dehydrogenase) that metabolizes cortisol to cortisone and so protects the mineralocorticoid receptor (MR) from cortisol, resulting in decreased potassium levels in the patients. Because GRM treatment raises cortisol levels even higher (even as the GRM reduces binding at GR), Cushing's syndrome patients treated with a GRM are at a significantly increased risk of developing hypokalemia. As hypokalemia is one of the most common adverse events associated with GRM treatment, it is important that the risk of developing hypokalemia among Cushing syndrome patients receiving GRM treatment be assessed and, when necessary, be addressed.
Hypokalemia (low potassium levels) is a serious condition, which can lead to cardiac arrhythmias and other cardiovascular disorders, and may be life-threatening. Potassium level is typically measured in a patient's blood stream, especially in a serum sample or plasma sample, according to methods known in the art. Normal potassium levels are typically between about 3.5 milliEquivalents per liter (mEq/L) to about 5.3 mEq/L. Patients with hypokalemia have low potassium levels (e.g., between about 2.5 mEq/L to below about 3.5 mEq/L); patients with potassium levels below about 2.5 mEq/L have severe hypokalemia. Patients suffering from hypokalemia may experience fatigue; edema; hypertension; muscle weakness, cramps, or muscle spasms; neurological problems including paresthesia and paralysis; renal problems such as polyuria, polydipsia, and nocturia; gastrointestinal disorders including abdominal cramps, constipation, nausea, and vomiting; long Q-T syndrome; cardiac palpitations and arrhythmias; and may be at risk of sudden cardiac arrest; and other symptoms and disorders. Hypokalemia, and in particular, severe hypokalemia, may require hospitalization for treatment and monitoring until normal potassium levels are regained. Hypokalemia may be treated by administration of a potassium supplement or a potassium sparing diuretic. Conversely, administering these medications to patients who are not hypokalemic and not at risk of developing hypokalemia has adverse implications: for instance, hyperkalemia can result and lead to significant dangers to the patients. This is an important reason why it would be very valuable to be able to predict the condition and ensure proper treatment of Cushing syndrome patients being treated or to be treated with GRM administration. However, means and methods for making such predictions are lacking in the art.
It would be advantageous to patients and treating physicians to be able to reliably predict which Cushing's syndrome patients are most likely to suffer from hypokalemia while receiving mifepristone for the treatment of Cushing's syndrome. However, reliable predictive markers have not been identified. For example, although cortisol may be measured in blood (e.g., serum or plasma), urine, and saliva, the levels measured in these ways differ and do not correlate with each other. Urinary free cortisol (UFC, a measure of cortisol in urine excreted over 24 hours) is used to diagnose Cushing's syndrome; however, UFC masks the daily cortisol variations by requiring a full day's sample; in addition, UFC tends to have significant variability as it may be affected by the volume of fluid intake by the patient during the day and may be affected by the presence or amount of impairment of kidney function (Rosmalen et al., Psychoneuroendrocinology 47:10 (2014)). Alternatively, plasma cortisol (a measure of the cortisol levels at the time the blood sample is taken) is used for dexamethasone suppression testing (which tests patient response to rapid increases in glucocorticoid levels). In addition, cortisol level can also be measured in a serum sample according to methods known in the art. As noted above, Cushing's syndrome is characterized by high levels of cortisol. Putignano et al. found no correlation between urinary free cortisol levels and either mean plasma cortisol or mean salivary cortisol levels; and that although salivary cortisol correlated with plasma cortisol levels in a population of 290 women with a wide range of cortisol levels, that correlation was lost for plasma cortisol concentrations greater than 500 nanomoles per liter (nmol/1) (Putignano et al., Eur. J. Endocrinol 145: 165-171 (2001)). In addition, Fleseriu et al. state that “[b]ecause mifepristone does not decrease cortisol production, measurement of this hormone should not be performed during treatment”, and Torpy et al. state that “[t]here was no correlation between ACTH level and hypokalemia” (Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci 970: 134-144 (2002).
The HPA axis is involved in maintaining proper potassium levels; thus, Cushing's syndrome, which is characterized by dysregulation of the HPA axis, includes the risk of developing hypokalemia. Cushing's syndrome patients at risk of developing hypokalemia include endogenous Cushing's syndrome patients, such as, e.g., ACTH-dependent Cushing's syndrome patients. In a study of Cushing's syndrome patients (including both ACTH-dependent and ACTH-independent Cushing's syndrome) treated with mifepristone, 22 (of 43) patients had serum potassium levels less than 3.5 mEq/L, of whom 3 had serum potassium levels less than 2.5 mEq/L (severe hypokalemia) (Fleseriu et al., 2012). Thus, significant numbers of Cushing's syndrome patients treated with mifepristone are at risk for developing hypokalemia. As noted above, hypokalemia can lead to increased risk of cardiac arrhythmias and other cardiac, muscular, and nervous system disorders. Cushing's patients may be at increased risk of cardiac arrhythmias, high blood pressure, and atherosclerosis; hypokalemia could further increase these risks, and could increase the risk of other disorders caused by, or associated with, hypokalemia.
Accordingly, methods for the identification of Cushing's syndrome patients who may be at high risk of developing hypokalemia are desired. Similarly, methods for reducing the risk of, or preventing, the development of hypokalemia in Cushing's syndrome patients at high risk of developing hypokalemia are desired. Methods for reducing the risk of, or preventing, the development of hypokalemia in ACTH-dependent Cushing's syndrome patients at high risk of developing hypokalemia are desired.